Sonic the Human
Sonic the Human is a 2017 live-action/CGI film adpatation of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog] series. The original cast will not reprise their roles as they will instead by played by different actors. Josh Hutcherson landed in his role as Sonic the Hedgehog in his human form. The film involves Sonic's life as being human after being transformed by Eggman as a human. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Sonic *Jake Short as Tails *Spencer Boldman as Knuckles *Danielle Campbell as Amy Danny DeVito as Dr. EggmanDanny DeVito is Dr. Eggman in Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog. Retrieved June 19, 2012. Production Sonic Team and Sega are currently developing a live-action film for Sonic the Hedgehog.Sega and Sonic Team Brings Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog to Big Screen. Retreived June 20, 2012. After wrapping up all five Sonic X film franchises, Sonic Team and Sega states it's time for the next storyline for Sonic and his friends new adventure.No More 'Sonic X Films? Retreived June 20, 2012. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yogi_Bear_(film) Yogi Bear] director Eric Breving confirms to be the director of the film.Yogi Bear Director To Direct Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retreived June 21, 2012. Also, it was confirmed by Sega and Sonic Team that they will release a new film featuring both characters from Sonic and Mario universes based onto [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_%26_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Games Mario & Sonic at the Olympics]. Fox said they will begin production after Shadow the Hedgehog was released. It is expected to release sometimes in 2013. Although, plans have been cancelled and will instead plan a live-action film for Sonic the Hedgehog.No Sonic and Mario Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. The scripts have recently got completed and announced a production date sometimes in fall 2012 for a November 2013 release.Sonic the Hedgehog Scripts Already Completed and Ready for Production. Retreived June 20, 2012. Filming for Sonic the Hedgehog was expected to begin production in fall 2012, so that it can be released theatrically in theaters by November 15, 2013 as announced by Sonic Team and Sega.Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie Will Start Production This Year. Retrieved June 20, 2012. First production will first take place in Los Angeles, California.Sonic the Hedgehog Movie To Take Place in L.A. Retreived June 21, 2012. Although, they did not start filming until November 17, 2012.Sonic the Hedgehog began production. Retrieved November 17, 2012. Because of production difficulties, the film's release date was rescheduled to April 18, 2014.Sonic the Hedgehog Rescheduled to April 2014. Retrieved February 17, 2013. Filming is now rescheduled to begin later in 2013, such as June. Production began in February 2016. Filming began in March 2016. Casting The film will be featuring the CGI characters Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Cream and Silver, while Dr. Eggman will be played by a real life actor.Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Will Be CGI in Live Action Sonic the Hedgehog Film. Retreived June 20, 2012. Sega and Sonic Team confirmed to Mike Pollock not to reprise his role as Dr. Eggman for the film because his character is basically a human in real life.No Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie for Voice of Dr. Eggman. Retrieved June 20, 2012. The current cast members from the film, Sonic X: The Final Stand, will reprise their roles as the voice of the CGI characters. Although, they are originally going to be voiced by different actors in the film, but it will take a long time to find more than 10 people playing the CGI characters.CGI Sonic Characters Will Not Have Different Voice Actors. Retrieved June 20 2012. Meanwhile, it was said that the original voice actors will have different voices for the film. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glee_(TV_series) Glee] actor Cory Monteith is originally confirmed to play as the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog.Cory Monteith is Sonic the Hedgehog. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Although, on July 13, 2013, Monteith has passed away from drug overdose and is considered a replacement. Warner Bros. describes Menteith's death "disappointing and heartbreaking", and were devastated that Monteith is their perfect choice to voice Sonic in the film.Glee's Cory Monteith Dead At 31. Retrieved July 13, 2013.Sonic the Hedgehog Warner Bros. Studio Sadden on Cory Monteith's Death. Retrieved July 19, 2013. In August 2013, about a month after Monteith's death, comedian Andy Samberg replaced Monteith for the role as Sonic, where Warner Bros. says they have found another perfect voice for Sonic.Andy Samberg is Sonic the Hedgehog! Retrieved August 20, 2013. Also, Miley Cyrus is the voice of Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friendMiley Cyrus is Tails' Voice in Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Garrett Hedlund and Dakota Fanning are voices of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, respectivetly.Garrett Hedlund in Talks for Voice of Knuckles the Echidna. Retrieved June 21, 2012.Debby Ryan is Amy Rose in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Lady Gaga will make her official acting debut in a major role as the voice of Rouge the Bat.Lady Gaga Focusing on Acting Career. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Jackson Rathbone will be the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog.Jackson Rathbone Joins Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retreived June 21, 2012. Dr. Eggman will be played by a live action actor because he is drawn as a human with Mike Pollock has recently announced not voicing the character in the film, but given the role to a live-action actor.Mike Pollock's Character "Dr. Eggman" Will Be Live-Action in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. They confirmed Danny DeVito as the Dr. Eggman.Danny DeVito is Dr. Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. Release After [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_2 Thor 2] moved its release date from November 15 to November 8, 2013, Warner Bros. confirmed the November 15, 2013 release date to avoid the box office competion against Thor 2.Sonic Live-Action Movie Gets November 15, 2013 Release After Thor Sequel Bumps Up A Week Early. Retreived June 20, 2012. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Catching_Fire The Hunger Games: Catching Fire] hits theaters a week after the film on November 22, 2013. In early February, it was confirmed that the film's release date was pushed back to August 15, 2014, because of filming production issues.Sonic the Hedgehog Pushed Back to April 2014. Retrieved February 17, 2013. The film was pushed back again until July 8, 2016, about two years away from the original release, because they decided to release two-part Sonic X: The Final Chapter first to November 15, 2013, which was suppost to be the film's original release date. The film is originally set for April 29, 2016 release, but it has since been pushed back to July 8, 2016. Referneces External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Sonic-the-Hedgehog-2013-movie/378604735535721?ref=tn_tnmn Sonic the Hedgehog on Facebook] *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2015 films Category:Films based on video games